


The Rise of Thresher

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Plumbers Don't Wear Ties
Genre: 3D0, Dictatorship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had saw it coming, Thresher's sudden rise to power, any of it. As the president, Thresher could now do pretty much whatever he liked, but he never forgot the two who got the better of him that day, all those years ago... John and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of Thresher

No one could really understand the rise of the Thresher Party, a new political party that soon overtook the Democrats and Republicans to become the most popular political party that had ever existed in the country. And it was all run by one man, Mr, Thresher himself, now the president of the United States of America. No one had saw it coming, Thresher's sudden rise to power, any of it. As the president, Thresher could now do pretty much whatever he liked, but he never forgot the two who got the better of him that day, all those years ago... John and Jane. He wanted to find then and make them pay for what they had done to him in the days before he became president. And to do that, he had captured their good friend Harry Armis. It was easy enough, he commanded both the army and the police, and Harry always wore clothes that made him stand out in a crowd, a cop was sure to come across him one day on patrol. And sure enough, he had Harry by the next day. It had almost been too easy. And now Thresher was going to personally question Harry himself.  
"So... tell me," Thresher laughed, towering over Harry, who was sitting on the floor, looking up at him, "Tell me where John and Jane are, right now!"  
"No..." Harry said defiantly, pretending that he was braver than he really is, "I'm not going to tell you anything."  
Thresher laughed again. He preferred it when they put up a fight.  
"Then," Thresher grinned as his bodyguards surrounded Harry, "We'll just have to make you talk."  
Harry gulped, It would be easier to just tell them everything, wouldn't it? After all, Harry himself had never wronged Thresher in any way, and, as much as he hated the idea of ratting out his friends, but he preferred that than the idea of something bad happening to himself. And if that made him selfish, then he didn't care at all. But he did hate the idea that he could be cracked so easily, without putting up a fight, at all. That makes him a coward, doesn't it? Well, that'd be something he'd just have to live with.  
"Wait... I'll tell you," Harry said, but at that moment there was a smash of glass and a loud thud, as the martial art expert Wilma flew through the window. In all the commotion, Thresher had already run off down the flight of stairs, presumably to drive away in one of his many cars filled with bodyguards.  
"W-W-Wilma!" Harry gasped, looking up at the woman, "Thanks!"  
Wilma just cast him an annoyed glance and rolled her eyes.  
"I haven't forgotten what you did. I still hate you, and I haven't forgiven you either," Wilma said, "But I won't let this happen... besides, I'm going to need your help."  
"My help...?" Harry asked, "To do what?"  
"We're going to remove this dictatorship and restore democracy to America!" Wilma grinned, "Thresher must be stopped. At all costs."  
Wilma looked around the room.  
"Darn," she said, even polite when seriously angry, "The dictator got away... again. But don't worry, he can't hide from us."  
\---  
Harry knocked at the house. They didn't know whether they'd be in or not, but it was worth a try, Harry didn't even know whether they considered him a friend or not, and they probably wouldn't be anymore if they knew how close Harry had come to ratting them out, to telling Thresher everything, But they were the ones who knew Thresher the best, so, if they were going to take him down, they would need the help of John and Jane, And sure enough they were in. They opened to the door, and looked rather pleased to find Harry Armis and Wilma both standing there.  
"Hey! John, Jane!" Harry said.  
"Ah, so we meet again," Wilma smiled.  
"Hello!" John said, "Look Jane, it's my good friend Harry Armis... you remember him right? He was the one who helped get us together in the first place!"   
"Yeah," Jane said, holding John, "Together forever... thanks a bunch Harry..."  
And they exchanged the sort of sycophantic looks that irritated Harry so much. Why couldn't they just act like a normal couple for a change instead of a walking cartoon stereotype? However, if they were going to help him take down Thresher's dictatorship then he would need to tone down his distain for them just a little bit.  
"Can you two lovebirds cut it out already?" Harry snapped, annoyed, "Can't you see that America is becoming a dictatorship here? Tyranny is taking over every day! Just what are we gonna do about it?"  
"I dunno," John never was one for intelligent conversation.  
"Is it such a big problem?" Jane asked, "I mean, does it really effect us?"  
"Of course it does!" Wilma snapped, "This dictatorship effects everyone! Who knew that idiotic boss would soon control nearly the entire country? We have to stop him! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
"Technically we can," Jane said, "It's not our problem, so let someone else deal with it. Let's just chill out here, we can do that until this all blows over. New elections in... four years time? We'll wait until then."  
"No you can't!" Harry said, "Thresher is out there right now, looking for you! That's why he had his army capture me, he wanted me to lead them to you."  
"What..." Jane was shocked, she had expected Thresher to have merely forgotten them, she didn't consider those events to be that important anyway. But clearly Thresher did... "You didn't tell him anything though, did you Harry?"  
"Oh don't worry, I didn't breathe a word," Harry said, before adding, "I was going to though! I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you guys and all, but I ain't gettin' tortured for you or nothing like that. Luckily for you two, Wilma arrived just in time time rescue me!"  
Wilma sighed, with this cowardly narrator and the young couple who couldn't actually be bothered to do anything... could they really take down the dictatorship, or would Wilma end up doing all the work, as usual?


End file.
